Blackmail
by BunniesRcute
Summary: When Ryoma finds himself in a sticky situation, who can he rely on? Rated T for language and violence. Set in New PoT (Shin Tenipuri).
1. The Message

Hi everybody! Yes, I know I should be updating "A Scary Story", but **GGCharms** inspired me to start this new story. All credits for the idea go to her! I'm just turning her idea into a plot.

Disclaimer: Wait, let me check with my agent... Hmm... nope, I still do not own anything Prince of Tennis related. Dang it.

Anyway, let's go!

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as he fell on his soft, puffy mattress. A few days ago, he and the other middle schoolers that were sent to the mountains returned from the hell looking battered and bruised. Needless to say, they were all more than happy to be resting anywhere that wasn't a nearly flooded, yet still hard-as-steel patch of 'dirt'. Some of them swore that Coach Nyuudo had a metal floor in there that was only covered by earth. If it meant the teens were any stronger, the bastard wouldn't hesitate.<p>

"Someone's calling! Someone's calling! Someone's ca-"

With a groan, Ryoma interrupted his Smartphone's screeching by plucking the device up and pressing the green "accept" button. He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Moshi moshi?" The preteen tried his best to make his voice seep with annoyance.

"..." The person on the other end didn't say a word.

The green-haired boy shrugged and concluded that it was either a prank call or a wrong number. However, as his finger traveled toward the red "End Call" button, a deep, almost growling voice spoke.

"Is this Echizen Ryoma?" The voice questioned.

"Hmm. Maybe. Maybe not. It depends," Echizen replied cautiously. He wasn't so dense that he didn't know about stalkers and such that would try calling him.

"I know it's you, Ryoma."

The change of tone in what he guessed was a man's voice made shivers slither up and down the star-rookie's spine.

"What are you-" Before he could reply, Ryoma was cut off by the anonymous caller.

"There's no need to worry. Everything will make sense soon, but I need you to listen carefully. After dinner tonight, when all of the other middle schoolers are in their rooms, come to the tennis courts. There's something very important waiting for you there."

"Nani? I-I don't even know who you are! Why would I do something that stupid?" The young tennis prodigy was not scared. He was just... cautious.

The caller hummed thoughtfully, sending yet another round of shivers through the young green haired boy.

"I thought you might say that... Well, I suppose I'll have to resort to this after all. Check your messages in three, two, one."

As soon as the man said "one", Echizen's phone vibrated. He stared at it for a second, wondering what he'd uncover. He decided that it couldn't hurt, so he clicked on the "Messages" button and was startled at the sight that greeted him.

"T-this is..." The boy trailed off, looking at his phone in shock. The man on the other end chuckled.

"It sounds like you received your incentive. Go behind the building, or else..." The voice faded away, and all Ryoma heard was the *Beep! Beep! Beep!* of his phone, indicating that the call was over. His phone buzzed again, and he checked his messages.

'And remember, don't tell a soul.' The cat-like boy gulped. Suddenly, the door banged open, and in came Kintaro.

"Ah! Koshimae! Shiraishi told me to come and tell you that dinner's ready!" The redhead messed up his name again.

"Che. I'm coming." The golden-eyed freshman stood up, slipping his phone into his back pocket. As he made his way to the cafeteria, he sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._

Oh, Ryoma. If only you knew.

* * *

><p>Yes! 1st chapter! Woo hoo! Soooo... I hope I didn't disappoint you GGCharms! Thank you for the idea!<p>

And everyone, I have a secret to tell you that you would have never guessed in your wildest, craziest, most out-of-this-world dreams! ... It makes me so happy when you review!

...Lol, I am crazy. X3 Well, enough of my rambling! Thank you for reading! ^.^ Ja ne!


	2. The Disappearance

Hello!~ It's me. I kinda disappeared for a little bit, didn't I? Ehehe... sorry about that. Anyway, I'm alive and kicking, so here is the second chapter!

*sigh* Disclaimer: *Ahem* I, BunniesRcute, do not in anyway own or am affiliated with the production or profit of Prince of Tennis. I do not own any of the characters, who all belong to Konomi-sensei.

(Translation: I don't own it, okay?! I'm broke! If I owned Prince of Tennis, I wouldn't be here! I would be making these fanfics episodes!)

And also, in this fic, Ryo is born in 2001. But it's 2014 now, so that would mean he's 12 when this story's first chapter was posted (before 12/24). Does that even make sense? Meh, whatever, You'll see.

Phew! Okay, here we go!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Dinner was a... loud event. Kintaro and Momo were having an eating contest that made Ryoma's late lunch start to creep up from his stomach, Taka-san had somehow gotten a racquet in his hands, and Yuuji and Koharu were doing... something that shouldn't be explained in words.<p>

Not to mention that during their 'contest', Kintaro and Momo had spewed food across the table. Unfortunately for them, it landed in someone's face. A very unsuspecting mamushi's face. Popping veins and tick marks multiplied fervently as the chaos increased tenfold; rice balls flying one way, yakiniku flying the other. Somehow there was even food residue on the ceiling.

Ryoma sighed and pushed his plate away, only to have it disappear and reappear on the opposite wall of the spacious cafeteria. Looking around, he sighed again. Everyone was involved in the food fight. Of course the captains and Sanada were not present. Tiptoeing towards the exit, he dodged some runaway vegetables, all the while trying his best to pull misdirection on the tennis players. He successfully made his way out of the war zone and near the back of the building. Thankful that the coaches hadn't decided to put an active alarm on the door, Ryoma pushed it open, immediately regretting his decision to not wear a coat. How did it get so cold all of a sudden? Just earlier today the temperatures were in the 90's.

Caught up in his pondering, he failed notice the figure that stood off to his right.

"Well, it seems you came... I didn't think the great rookie of Seigaku would be so obedient," the same voice that Ryoma heard over the phone spoke mockingly at him, starling him out of his thoughts. Calming down, the emerald-haired boy glared at the now dubbed 'bastard'.

"... Mada mada dane. What do you want?"

"Saa, Echizen. Don't you think you should respect your elders?" The man smiled at him. A wicked, twisted smile.

Frowning, the preteen began, "What are you-" but was cut off we he felt an arm around his waist.

His eyes reflecting the slightest hint of panic, Ryoma moved in attempt to see the face of the arm's owner, but was instead greeted with the sight of a cloth inching rapidly towards his face.

Slowly, his surroundings began to blur; darkening every millisecond he fell in his captor's arms. Deep, menacing chuckles bade him farewell as he slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Tarundoru!"<p>

All activity in the cafeteria froze in an instant. Nervous laughter was heard after a few moments.

"Sanada-san-"

"Akaya."

"Hai."

The black-haired boy glared at all of the culprits. "I expect this mess cleaned." When a few souls were stupid enough to open their mouths in an attempt to protest, they were shot down.

"Now! And that means everyone." Fearing the cursed bitch-slap, all heads went down as everyone began to clean up F.S.R. (Food Shot Residue).

Sighing, all the captains (and Sanada) left the room.

"Tezuka. Is this what happens when you leave your team alone for 30 minutes?" the vice-captain of Rikkaidai rose an eyebrow at said captain.

Sitting down in a reading chair, Tezuka looked at the library's crackling fireplace instead of Sanada. Sighing, he provided his reply of, "I could ask the same of your teammates."

Yukimura held down a burst of giggles expertly.

"Although Tezuka, I must say that I never expected that rookie of yours to be involved in something as childish as a food fight..." Shiraishi smirked.

Even though he sighed on the outside, on the inside the elder pillar of Seigaku was giving a small smile that could be seen through his eyes. "I as well. But he is a child, you know. Younger than us all."

Silence reigned until a voice spoke once more. "Wait... Shiraishi... Did you actually see Echizen?" Yukimura questioned the white-haired captain.

"... Now that you mention it, no. Did you?"

Shaking his head, the blunette asked the surrounding males the same question. As he expected, they all replied negative.

"Strange."

"Why is it so strange, Yukimura? The gaki could've gone to the bathroom or something." Atobe raised an eyebrow.

The beauty's lips tilted upwards in a slightly pained smile. "I just have a gut feeling... But it's probably nothing."

The rest of the teens glanced at one another.

* * *

><p>"Koshimae~ Where did you go?~" Kintaro wailed annoyingly.<p>

"God, Kintaro. Shut up already!" Momoshiro started getting a Tezuka-migrane. _So this is how buchou feels every day..._

"But where did he go?"

"He probably went to the bathroom or something."

The red head shook his head. "I thought the same thing 20 minutes ago, but he still hasn't gotten back..." He pouted again.

"Fsssssssh. Maybe he ditched us," Kaido provided, in his eyes, the most obvious reason.

"Probably. That Echizen shouldn't take advantage of superiors like that, he shouldn't," Momo chided.

"Koshimae~"

"Kintaro, I'm sure Echizen will be back soon. Besides, he never even took part of the fight, so punishing him would be unreasonable, correct?" Kawamura looked up from the floor that he was polishing.

"I guess..."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh... My head... What happened? Oh yeah...<em> Instinctively opening his eyes, Ryoma glanced around with foggy eyes. He soaked in the shadowed dark stone walls and the slight wetness blanketing the ground. After moving himself into a sitting position, the young preteen felt that his ankles and hands were untied.

_What kind of idiot kidnaps someone and doesn't tie them up? Or was that too cliche?_

Hearing the rattling of a doorknob, Ryoma lifted his head just in time to see a figure dressed in dark black clothes enter the room. Wordlessly, the person forcefully grabbed the tennis star's wrist, dragging him out into the corridor.

"H-hey! What the f-" A glare from dark green eyes seemingly shut his mouth. Sensing that it was wise to remain quiet, Ryoma, with his natural habit of observance, inspected the hallway as best he could while being dragged by this jerk. The same darkness that he felt in the previous room seemed to have wandered into the rest of... where ever he was. _Am I even still in the camp?_

"You're probably wondering if you are still near the U-17 camp, correct?" Startled, the green haired boy looked up. He hadn't even realized it, but the 'jerk' had brought him into a fairly spacious office filled with crimson everything. The dark aura still remained.

"Who're you?" He deadpanned.

"Echizen Ryoma, I am your worst nightmare." The man behind the mahogany desk smiled.

Ryoma's eyes widened. _What?_

"I see you are confused. Let me clear things up. But first, sit." He gestured to the small puffy seat across from the desk. Shrugging, the prince sat.

"Echizen Ryoma.  
>Date of birth: December 24, 2001.<br>Dominant hand: Left  
>Mother: Takeuchi Rinko<br>Father: Echizen Nanjiroh  
>Tennis Team: Seishun Gakuen<br>Interests: Tennis, Ponta, Karupin-"

"Stop!... Why do you know all of this?"

"Simple, Ryoma-kun. I know you. I know _all_ of you. You _and_ your precious friends' secrets."

"...And why are you telling me this?"

"Ah. You see, that is why you were brought here," At this the man devilishly smiled, "Echizen Ryoma, you have caught my interest. Such a talented young boy..."

"What are you getting at?" Said boy did not like where this was going at all.

"Let me get to the point. Echizen Ryoma. Would you like to join my tennis team?"

The prodigy gaped. "W-what?! You're crazy! Never!"

Chuckling, the man stood up. Moving towards his filing cabinet to the left, he snatched the key off of the hook by his desk. He rummaged through all the papers before finding the one he desired. Locking the cabinet again, he strolled to the preteen. As the 'nightmare' showed the photo to Ryoma, he watched as golden orbs grew twice their size.

"Where the hell did you find this?"

"So naive, aren't you? I bet you didn't even know this precious photo was taken, did you Ryoma-kun?" Sniggering, he reached across his desk and grabbed a lighter. Holding the picture above the uncapped object, he allowed his thumb to quickly flip the flame's control switch on.

Slowly, the paper lost it's sheen and turned dark brown centimeter by centimeter. All too soon, what used to be the photo secretly taken at the nationals with all the junior high teams was nothing more than a pile of ashes on a hardwood floor.

"That, Ryoma-kun, is what will happen if you defy me. You, your team, even your rivals. I will burn you _all_ to the cold hard ground."

"So think carefully, Ryoma. I will await your answer in two days. Until then." The crazed man turned around and shouted to someone in the hallway, "Get in here! This brat needs to get back to his babysitters."

"I'm not-" Once again, he was cut off by a chloroform cloth. _Deja vu..._ Blackness once again enveloped him, welcoming him with it's inviting arms.

He gave in.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to get worried..."<p>

"Why Yukimura?"

"No one has seen boya since dinner last night..."

"What?! ... Are you sure you asked _everyone_?" Atobe asked, his eyebrows crinkled.

"Yes, 100%." Yukimura's eyes reflected worry.

"Yukimura, it is quite possible that he just went out to play tennis last night and fell asleep afterwards." Sanada hated seeing his captain like this, but he must admit that even he, the emperor, was worried for the brat.

"You're right, Genichirou. I'm overreacting..."

"We're all just as worried... You're not alone. He is much smaller than us." Tezuka gave his own input.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's just take a walk to, you know, clear our heads a bit," Shiraishi suggested.

* * *

><p>"Itte." Atobe rubbed his sore ankle.<p>

"Eh? You ok, Atobe-san?" Yukimura bent over to help his fellow captain up.

"Yeah, Ore-sama just tripped over this stupid rock... Wait..." Beside the rock that injured his 'beautiful' ankle, there was a cap. A white cap. A white cap with a crimson stenciled "R" on it's front.

* * *

><p>Mwahahahaha... So evil, aren't I? :D Next chapter will be out some time next year... Sorry that it took so long... At least I think this length is pretty good, ne? Please tell me if there are mistakes in grammar and spelling! :D<p>

Oh , and the poll for the A.S.S. pairing so far:

None: 4

Atobe: 2

Fuji (S.): 2

Yukimura: 1

Tezuka: 2

Sanada: 0

Ot6: 0

Other: 0

...Sanada needs some love... XD It's ok Gen... We still love you. ;D

So it looks like no pairing is winning... Ok guys. Poll is closed at the end of Janurary (2015). Meaning votes by review as well. Vote for your fav. pair! :D

Oh yeah, and the idea for this fanfic was GGCharm's! Creds to her! ;D

Alright, time for me to go to bed *yawn*. Night guys! ^.^

(Did anyone catch the KnB reference in paragraph 3?)


End file.
